finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace (Type-0)/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) Ace appears in the arcade version of Dissidia Final Fantasy, making him the second Final Fantasy character from outside the main series. He is a Shoot-type character. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Ace is set to appear as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Ace appears as a playable character and the main representative of ''Final Fantasy Type-0. He can be available from the start by transferring save data from the second demo. If the player did not select him among their party of four, or didn't download the demo, he can later be unlocked by collecting Yellow Crystal Shards. He is a Spell oriented character. His Limit, Cannon Laser, deals damage in direct proportion to his Magic, Spirit and level. ;Stats ;Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Ace appears as a playable character. PFF Ace Illust.png|Ace's illustration. PFF Ace.png|Ace's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ace appears as a Legend character. ;Portraits MobageAce.jpg|Ace. ;Ability Cards FFAB Eruption - Ace UR.png|Eruption (UR). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace UR.png|Jackpot Shot (UR). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace UR.png|Jackpot Triad (UR). FFAB Eruption - Ace UR+.png|Eruption (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace UR+.png|Jackpot Shot (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace UR+.png|Jackpot Triad (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace UUR.png|Jackpot Shot (UUR). FFAB Winter Wonderland - Ace UUR.png|Winter Wonderland (UUR). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace UUR+.png|Jackpot Triad (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace.png|Ace I. FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace Legend UR.png|Jackpot Triad (UR). FFAB Eruption - Ace Legend UR+.png|Eruption (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace Legend UR+.png|Jackpot Shot (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace Legend UR+.png|Jackpot Triad (UR+). FFAB Jackpot Shot - Ace Legend UUR.png|Jackpot Shot (UUR). FFAB Jackpot Triad - Ace Legend UUR+.png|Jackpot Triad (UUR+). FFAB Winter Wonderland - Ace Legend UUR+.png|Winter Wonderland (UUR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Ace appears as fire-elemental SR+ card. Type0 Ace AR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Ace appears as a playable character in the ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle sponsored by Amazon. His attacks are Playing Cards, Cut Cards and Blizzard. FFT-0HDAmazon Ace Render.png|Render. FFT-0HDAmazon Ace SS.png|Playing Cards. FFT-0HDAmazon ACe SS2.png|Cut Cards. FFT-0HDAmazon Ace SS3.png|Blizzard. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Ace sprites.png|Set of Ace's sprites. FFRK Fire BOM Icon.png|Icon for Fire BOM. FFRK Fire SHG Icon.png|Icon for Fire SHG. FFRK Fire BOM.png|Fire BOM. FFRK Fire SHG.png|Fire SHG. FFRK Hi-Fire.png|Hi-Fire. FFRK Mega Fire.png|Mega Fire. FFRK Giga Fire.png|Giga Fire. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Ace.png|★5 FFBE Ace2.png|★6 Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ace appears on many cards. One of the cards is Promotion and the other three cards are fire-elemental. One of them is from a promotional artwork and the other one presents him in his official render pose and having Rubrum's emblem in the red background. The final one representing him in his summer outfit. His cards are part of the Fire set as the cadets serve the Vermilion Bird Crystal in ''Final Fantasy Type-0. CardAce.png|Ace's trading card. Pr-021 Ace.png|PR-021. Ace TCG.png|6-002S. 4-003U.jpg|4-003U. Ace3 TCG.png|10-003C. Ace2 TCG.png|10-002S. Ace5 TCG.png|14-004R. ''Triple Triad Ace has Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 306a Ace.png|Ace 307a Ace.png|Ace Guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons'' .]] Ace appeared as part of the Final Fantasy Collaboration. The collaboration event happened in the North American version of the game from 2 to 15 November, 2015. PAD Ace artwork.png|Ace in Puzzle & Dragons. PAD Ace battle.png|Ace in Puzzle & Dragons. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 character other appearances